<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all’s fair in love and war by catmusicleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249518">all’s fair in love and war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf'>catmusicleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blyla Drabble Trashcan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aayla gets injured, Battle Droids (Star Wars), Bly Needs A Hug, Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, It’s a made up planet, Lucky is the 327th medic, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Oneshot, Pining, Plot What Plot, Relationships aren’t the main focus but there’s still blyla pining, Sorry it’s wordy I’m doing december nanowrimo, The Author Regrets Everything, The author is tired, fight me, idk what the heck this is, injuries, it was meant to be something else but I just didn’t have the energy, minor fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmusicleaf/pseuds/catmusicleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rel was a relatively peaceful planet. The 327th had been on it for about two weeks now. They had originally come on a diplomatic mission, to gain the resident species’ alliance with the Republic. </p>
<p>Apparently, the Separatists had the same idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>327th Star Corps/Aayla Secura, Blyla - Relationship, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blyla Drabble Trashcan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all’s fair in love and war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is basically a word vomit, and like the others, it too is not edited. I’m tired, and it’s almost Xmas. </p>
<p>Anyway, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PEICE OF CRAP &gt;:D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sights and sounds of battle rage around them. The 327th hides behind an odd rock formation, sheltering from the blaster bolts that had been pelting them.</p>
<p>“Kriff! Where’d all these clankers come from!?” Lucky shouts, daring to peek his head out from behind the rock and fire a few shots at the hundreds of battle droids that march closer.</p>
<p>“We have to get out of here! Now!” Flash yells as he ducks a blaster shot that comes a <em>little</em> too close for comfort.</p>
<p>General Aayla Secura sits patiently, no trace of fear or worry expressed on her tranquil face. Her eyes are closed, and her legs are crossed. She’s <em>trying</em> to meditate.</p>
<p>The troopers know better than to disturb her, but <em>they’re cutting it way too close</em>.</p>
<p>Commander Bly scans the horizon behind the rock, looking for any shelter from the storm of droids.</p>
<p>“There! A forest! Those clankers’ll have trouble following us there!” Bly shouts. Aayla opens her eyes and leaps up from her spot on the ground.</p>
<p>“I can’t meditate!” She calls over the loud sounds of droid fire, her voice curling in an accent, “There must be a disturbance in the force!”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to interrupt, General, but I think the disturbance you’re sensing is over there!” Cameron points towards the droids, who are drawing nearer to the rock.</p>
<p>Aayla activates her lightsaber and orders for her men to run for the cover of the trees. As they retreat across the field, getting closer to the forest, she leaps up, on top of the rock and starts deflecting droid fire. She sends the blaster bolts back at the droids, taking them out one by one.</p>
<p>As they run, the troopers glance over their shoulders at their General.</p>
<p>“There’s too many! She’s not going to make it!” Lucky yells at Bly, who’s thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“Keep going troopers! I’ll meet you there!” He calls back and switches directions so he’s running after her.</p>
<p>The troopers look back reluctantly but keep running. The safety of the trees is drawing closer. But Bly and the general are getting farther and farther.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Aayla’s getting overwhelmed with droids. The super battle droids send large blasts her way, and she barely manages to deflect it in time to save herself from getting hit.</p>
<p>For every handful of droids, she manages to take down with deflected blasts, twice as many join the fight. Aayla hopes that the rest of the 327th has already gone to the trees, and doesn’t dare turn around to check.</p>
<p>The droid’s fire continues, and the groans in frustration when a Separatist tank rumbles onto the battlefield and starts spitting out droids. She finally gets the idea to retreat into the forest with her men, and turns around, preparing to force jump into a sprint.</p>
<p>But then she sees Bly, running towards her, blasting down what droids start to spill from around the rock.</p>
<p>In a split second, three things happen. First, she reacts, and she feels gratitude flood her body at his willingness to charge into battle to rescue her, like a true commander. Secondly, he calls out something she can’t hear over the deafening droid fire, but all she can tell is that his voice is laced with panic.</p>
<p>And third, a loud, booming noise echoes across the open battlefield, and she looks back in horror. The Separatist tank fires a blast, and it comes in contact with the rock she’s standing on.</p>
<p>The rock is blown to bits, and fire engulfs the scene around him. His voice is hoarse enough so that when he screams no sound comes out.</p>
<p>Across the field, the rest of the 327th sees the explosion appear on the horizon. They anxiously wait in the cover of the trees, expecting to see Bly’s yellow patterned helmet leading their general back into the forest.</p>
<p>Eventually, they see a figure running back, with something slung over its back.</p>
<p>“It’s Bly! He’s got the general!” Flash shouts as the figure comes into view. It is, in fact, Bly, with Aayla’s body slung over his shoulder, he runs as fast as he can, getting closer and closer to the forest.</p>
<p>His brothers whoop and holler at his appearance, but are filled with anxiety over the sight of their general’s body. Finally, Bly breaches the perimeter of the trees but doesn’t stop.</p>
<p>“We have to find somewhere safe before the army gets closer!” He shouts, and his men follow without hesitation.</p>
<p>They tear through the forest, cutting their own path. Eventually, they find a small dip in the ground and a hidden cave that runs underneath the forest floor.</p>
<p>“The clankers’ll never find us here!” Bly shouts as he slides down into the dip.</p>
<p>“Don’t jinx it, Bly!” Lucky shouts as the troopers follow suit and stand at the mouth of the cave.</p>
<p>They flick their headlights on before entering, to find any dangers that might lurk within. But, it’s a pretty small cave. The mouth is a little bit taller than the clones, and the inside only stretches back around eight meters. It’s the perfect place to camp for the time being, and to call for help.</p>
<p>They enter the cave, and Bly immediately sends Cameron and Flash out to gather firewood and other supplies. Lucky stays and tends to General Secura, being the 327th’s medic.</p>
<p>He lays her out on the cave floor, as she’s unconscious.</p>
<p>Bly watches intently as Lucky removes what little medical equipment he has on him. After a moment of examining her wounds, Lucky glances up at Bly.</p>
<p>“She lost about 30% of her total blood volume, her pulse is weakening, and her respiratory rate is around 30 breaths per minute,” Lucky says in a low voice, lowering his eyes down at Aayla.</p>
<p>Bly tenses.</p>
<p>“I’ve already applied a bacta patch to her wound, but she’ll need a bacta tank before long.”</p>
<p>“Will she be okay?” He asks hurriedly.</p>
<p>“Yes, she’ll be fine, but she won’t be able to move for the next few days. We’ll have to stay put.”</p>
<p>“We’ll probably need more supplies if we’re gonna be here a while. Do you still have a working comm?” Bly asks.</p>
<p>Lucky gestures to the commlink on his forearm. “Okay, see if you can reach General Skywalker or General Kenobi, we’ll need all the help we can get.”</p>
<p>Lucky nodded and pressed his wristcom, preparing to make a call. After a few minutes of static, Lucky sighs, and removes his finger from the button.</p>
<p>“It’s no use. We have no signal in this dense forest.”</p>
<p>Bly clenches his fists.</p>
<p>“We can’t do anything until those droids are gone. We’ll probably have better a signal in that open field.”</p>
<p>Lucky nods and Bly is just about to leave the cave when they hear shuffling.</p>
<p>“General!” Lucky exclaims, and Bly whips around.</p>
<p>General Aayla Secura sits up, dusting herself off. She coughs and then clutches at her stomach.</p>
<p>“What happened?” She asks in a meek voice at Lucky, before she notices Bly.</p>
<p>He hesitates before responding.</p>
<p>“The rock was blown up by one of the Seppie tanks. It was honestly a miracle that you survived, General.” Bly says quietly.</p>
<p>“You are brave men, troopers. I’m happy you’re all okay. But where are Flash and Cameron?” Aayla says.</p>
<p>“They’re out gathering supplies, sir,” Bly answers quickly.</p>
<p>Aayla nods, “Good idea. Lucky? How long before I can walk again?” She turns to said trooper next to her.</p>
<p>“At most a week, but even that’s cutting it close. Unless we can find you a bacta tank, we’ll be sitting ducks.” Lucky responds, glancing at his datapad.</p>
<p>Aayla lays back down with a soft thump, looking defeated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eventually, Flash and Cameron come back, kindling and some local fruits in tow. They start a fire inside the cave and watch the dancing shadows across the wall. It’s mesmerizing.</p>
<p>Aayla has gone back to sleep, and Lucky uses what little water they have left to dab a damp cloth across her face.</p>
<p>“Vods, we seriously need to find access to a bacta tank. General doesn’t have much longer in her condition if we don’t get serious medical help.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were the medic, Lucky.” Flash snorts under his breath.</p>
<p>Lucky bristles, “Yes, but I don’t have half of what General needs! All I’ve got is a handful of bacta patches and this kriffing cloth!”</p>
<p>Flash sighs and nods. “Sorry vod, just worried.”</p>
<p>“General Secura would do the same for us if we were injured, this is a top priority,” Bly says, “Tomorrow, Flash and I’ll go back out into the battlefield to see if the droids are gone. Then hopefully we’ll be able to get a signal out and find a cruiser near us that can get General the help she needs. Lucky and Cameron will stay here, to make sure that she’s okay, and to protect her from any droids.”</p>
<p>Bly idly pokes at the fire with a stick as he finishes speaking.</p>
<p>“Is that clear vods?”</p>
<p>A chorus of ‘yes sir’s sound from around the cave.</p>
<p>“Good. I suggest you all get a good night’s sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Sir yes sir!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Night fell over the forest faster than anyone could’ve expected it to. Most of all, Bly, who had taken the first watch.</p>
<p>His brothers and General had all gone to sleep, and he sat outside the cave, watching the trees carefully.</p>
<p>The handful of moons that orbited this planet, Rel, lit up the night sky. Although, the light did little to illuminate the forest surrounding them.</p>
<p>Rel was a relatively peaceful planet. The 327th had been on it for about two weeks now. They had originally come on a diplomatic mission, to gain the resident species’ alliance with the Republic.</p>
<p>Apparently, the Separatists had the same idea.</p>
<p>They had barely escaped the capital of the planet with their lives. They had managed to draw the droid army away from the locals, but all it did was get them cornered. Not to mention stranded, as the Seppies had destroyed their cruiser on the way down.</p>
<p>Frustrated, Bly slumped down in his post, sliding down the outer cave wall until he was sitting completely.</p>
<p>Of course, General Secura had risked her life so the men could get to safety. That’s just who she was, and who the 327th had known her to be. Kind, generous, selfless, wise Jedi Aayla Secura.</p>
<p>For some reason, just thinking about her made him flush. He focused on watching the trees for droids and filed away the thoughts for later. Bly sighed and focused on his breathing. Soon his eyelids drooped and became heavy as the night bore on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bly jolted awake at the sound of footsteps and leaped to his feet. All drowsiness drained from his body as his programmed instincts kicked in. He drew his blaster from its spot at his side and quickly aimed for the trees.</p>
<p>But there was nothing there.</p>
<p>Bly froze as a blue hand found its way onto his pauldron. It was, with no doubt, General Secura.</p>
<p>Without turning, Bly spoke. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting, sir?”</p>
<p>“Weren’t you supposed to be keeping watch?” came her soft voice, although devoid of accusations.</p>
<p>He sighed, “....who saw?”</p>
<p>“Cameron went out last night to take your watch, but he decided to let you sleep. He just sat on the opposite of the cave and took your responsibility.”</p>
<p>Bly imagined Cameron stumbling outside to see himself sleeping, and sitting next to him to take the next watch.</p>
<p>“....that was kind of him” he mumbled and dropped the arm that was holding his blaster.</p>
<p>“But, it still doesn’t explain why you’re walking,” Bly added and turned to face her. She had bags under her eyes, and she was rubbing her temples.</p>
<p>“Lucky was able to give me the rest of the bacta patches he had. It’s not perfect but it’ll do until we are able to get in contact with someone.”</p>
<p>Flash emerged from the cave, having packed and prepared to leave.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, sir?” he asked, glancing between him and General Secura.</p>
<p>“Yes, vod, I’m ready. Let’s move out.”</p>
<p>Aayla waved goodbye as Bly and Flash moved through the undergrowth, back in the direction of the field.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The field wasn’t that far from their camp, but it took a decent twenty minutes to finally emerge onto the flat plains where the battle had taken place.</p>
<p>Flash and Bly crouched behind some bushes and scanned the plains for any signs of the droid army from yesterday.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the droids were nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“They must’ve gone back to the capital to continue persuading the natives,” murmured Bly, “We’ll have to consider this mission….a failure.”</p>
<p>They walked along the field until they reached the remains of the rock formation, now a charred mark on the ground. Chunks of black rock littered the area, indicating what had once stood.</p>
<p>“Right, now test out that commlink,” Bly ordered and turned to Flash.</p>
<p>With a chirp, the comm activated.</p>
<p>“This is Flash of the 327th, we’re on the planet Rel and are requesting assistance. Our ship has been compromised, our General is wounded and in need of serious medical attention. Repeat, requesting <em>immediate</em> assistance, over.”</p>
<p>They pause, waiting for a reply. What seemed like hours, (but was really several moments) later, a hiss sounds from the other side.</p>
<p>“327th, situation acknowledged, this is General Kenobi and we’re en route to your location.”</p>
<p>Bly and Flash silently jumped for joy at the sound of the familiar General’s voice.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir, we’ll see you soon.” Came Flash’s relieved reply.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ship had only taken about half a day to arrive, and by the time it had landed in the open field, Lucky and Cameron had brought General Secura to where Bly and Flash waited.</p>
<p>General Kenobi walked out with the troopers of the 212th, helping the 327th bring in their injured General.</p>
<p>“You boys are brave,” General Kenobi said, congratulating them, “very brave. Not many troopers could remain under that pressure for that length of time, much less tend to an injured superior. Well done.”</p>
<p>Feeling proud and prideful, the 327th smiled as their General was helped on board the cruiser, getting the medical attention she needed.</p>
<p>She would live to fight another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I’m not really happy with this but I wanted to post SOMETHING. I also realized that there are parts of the story where I go from present tense to past tense and back again....my deepest apologies. I would change it but I’m too lazy 😅 I think it’s because I’ve been working on it for a few days and didn’t reread it before I continued to write. </p>
<p>Merry Christmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>